This application claims priority of International application number PCT/FR00/00401, filed Feb. 17, 2000, which in turn claims priority to French patent application number 99/02097, filed Feb. 19, 1999.
The present invention relates to the field of optical connections. Most specifically, it relates to a connector between two optical fibers, designed to operate in aggressive and/or polluting ambient media, under high pressure.
A connection between two optical fibers is made by placing the respective ends of the fibers one facing the other and, preferably, substantially in contact.
However, the surrounding medium may infiltrate between the two fibers thus generating optical losses. A sealed connection is generally desirable between the two fibers so as to prevent contamination or pollution of their ends.
The connectors normally used for such applications have complex structures which put a strain on their manufacturing costs (most commonly, seals and/or non-return valves). Moreover, this structure is generally bulky, making the use of such a connector prohibitive for certain applications.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.
The invention thus concerns a connector to connect two optical fibers designed to engage one with the other, especially in a high-pressure surrounding medium. This connector comprises means for holding the respective ends of the fibers, substantially one facing the other.
According to a general characteristic of the invention, the connector comprises, in addition, a sleeve surrounding the ends of the fibers, and a substantially translucent gel, placed in the sleeve and of fluidity chosen in order to substantially fill the space separating the ends of the fibers and to substantially seal this space from the surrounding medium thereby being held by capillary action. The ambient pressure then acts on at least one free end of the sleeve while substantially holding the gel in the sleeve.
Advantageously, the gel has a refractive index chosen in order to limit the optical losses from one end of the fiber to the other, in particular Fresnel losses.
Preferably, this gel is made from a material comprising silicones.
According to another advantageous characteristic of the invention, the length and the general diameter of the sleeve are chosen, depending on the lengths of the ends of the fibers, such that the sleeve forms a reservoir for the gel while allowing the gel to fill the interface between the fibers at the time of the connection.